As Darkness Calls
by cynicalcay
Summary: This is a story about growing up, learning to trust beyond what you have always known. Becoming stronger for who you are, learning to love completely. It will eventually be slash and if you don't like that well I guess this is not your cup of tea. This is a horrible Summery I will come back and edit it later :)


**Disclaimer: I only own the story that is written here, not the characters or anything that originates from the original text's or movies. Also, I want to let you know that this will contain male-male relationships as well as other non-con relationships. Threesomes etc. I rated this story as M but it will not be anything to graphic for a while, just wanted to be safe for the future chapters. **

Ch. 1

XXXXXXXXX

Darkness, it is something that is everlasting and everywhere you look. Yet if we did not have darkness we would not know what light was, without one you will never have another. Harry Potter had been aware of the fragile balance between the two mediums since he was but a babe. He lost his innocence to the reality of darkness one All Hallows Eve when he was only 18 months old. He had gone out trick-or-treating with his parents dressed in a little lion costume that was plush and quite realistic. All the neighbors that they visited on that fated evening commented on how adorable he looked. In truth he really did look adorable. Lilly had painted whiskers on his cheeks and dabbed a bit of paint on the tip of his nose. For the people who knew about magic, they could see that the paint really were whiskers charmed onto his face.

His tail whenever he got excited would wag reminiscent of a lazy lion lying in the sun. They only spent a little while out in the brisk cold fall air for Harry quickly grew tired and feel asleep on James' s shoulder his hand grasping onto the back of his hair. Harry was a very simple baby, that is not to say he lacked intelligence indeed he was far more intelligent than most babies his age. He just was made happy by very simple things. His mother singing a lullaby to him as he was put down for sleep, his father charming his old practice snitch to float around and dance in front of him. Even just setting him down on the grass on a clear day would make him laugh and smile bright enough to make those around him follow suit.

On that fateful night as James carried him back home the wind suddenly bitter and sharp blew through Harry's soot colored hair. Making him shiver and blink open his brilliantly bright green eyes that were only matched by his mothers. James and Lilly both looked at each other and began to hustle just a little bit faster towards their home Godric's Hollow. They had known that they were hunted and they had been since before Harry had been born but wanted their son to have a happy Halloween they wanted to have one as well. One night of stress free happiness, but sometimes one night is too much to ask for. In this case it was doubly true, more than anyone would wish it to be. Both Lilly and James felt a shiver of unease slide down their spines as they walked inside of their home and shut the door. Once inside Harry was passed to his mother who intended to lay him down for sleep upstairs in his nursery. As she was walking up the stairs she heard the door shatter open and in fright she screamed, and turned her eyes back to where her husband had stood. In his place was a tall man who she knew far too well…Voldemort. He had finally found them, and now they would have to fight for their very lives.

James pulled his self-up from the ground gingerly, already feeling the bruises and broken ribs in sharp reminder with every move he made. He stood tall and sure regardless, and raised his voice towards where Lilly and their child were huddled. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

His voice broke her frozen state and the adrenaline started to flow through her system once again, she held Harry closer to her chest and bounded up the stairs with as much speed as she could manage. As she ran, she heard the sounds of the fight going on the floor below her and then the silence that followed. She was unsure what scared her worse, the sounds of fighting or the lack of those same sounds. As she made it to the nursery she waved her wand and things started to pile in front of the door, in hopes that it would stop anyone from entering. But her hopes were in vain as the door slammed open with a horrible crash and smoke covered the room almost thick enough to cut. She put Harry down into his crib and stood in front of him her stance that of a warrior even though being a trained fighter the fear was still palpable. No words came out of her mouth but there was a swell of magic that almost was oppressive and it flew from her into Harry.

When the smoke finally settled there stood the same man who had been hunting them since the prophecy was foretold. His face was set in a sneer of disgust and hatred for what he saw, a muggle-born woman who was protecting the very piece of filth that he was after. The one who was said will defeat him, as if a disgusting little brat like that could defeat the great and powerful Dark Lord Voldemort. He sneered even more and spoke in the voice that grated on the nerves, once a long time ago before he let the madness control him his voice was very charismatic but no longer was it even close. It was more similar to nails on a chalk board.

"Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now" he spat out with a cackle anticipating the torture and mayhem that would be ensuing quite soon.

"Not Harry, please no, take me kill me instead-" she said desperately hoping that he would accept her sacrifice as compensation for not killing her baby. She watched him stand there as if he was thinking of her offer. When he laughed again, she knew that he hadn't accepted the trade. She straightened and raised her wand once more, silently incanting another spell. Neither Voldemort nor she noticed the glow that started to circle Harry as he stood in his crib silently crying for comfort. Voldemort raised his wand and began to shoot hexes at her, hoping to hit her with a curse that would make her death slow and painful as her husband's death was. But none of the curses went through her shields or the shields that surrounded her brat. Finally at the last of his patience he screamed out "_Avada Kedavra_-" hoping that the killing curse would strike down the brat who was no longer hidden behind Lily because of her dodging and returning of curses. A flash of blinding green light that lit up the entire room shot forward to where Harry stood leaning against his crib when the Lily saw what Voldemort intended she jumped in front of the flash of green light and was sent flying back, to land in a heap.

With her very last breaths she turned to Harry and said "Remember Harry, Mommy and Daddy will always love you" when the last words left her throat her eyes closed for the last time. Harry began to cry in earnest his wails made the entire room shake with his fear and sadness. His magic jumping to his unconscious commands to start throwing things everywhere in the room, the only window left unbroken from his mother and Voldemort's battle shattered and the shards joined in with the vortex that was his nursery. Voldemort raised his wand once more, positive that now that there were no shields and no one to jump in front of the filth he had come to here to destroy that it would be an easy kill. His voice cold and filled with anger screamed the curse for the last time "_Avada Kedavra_-"

Nothing was left after that final curse was cast. Nothing except a pile of robes on the floor, and a child knocked out in his crib. The man who had cast it was no more, and the child. Well the child was none worse for the wear except for a small cut on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt. On the ground below him, next to the empty robes was his mother, her wine red hair spread out around her. If someone had walked in at that very moment they would have seen a bright light surround Lily, and then shoot to Harry and circle him for just a few moments before the room fell back into darkness only lit by the wolf night light that was next to his crib. The silence in that room was deafening, almost painful. It was not long before pounding of feet could be heard running up the stairs and a scream of agony shattering the silence.

The heart wrenching scream jerked Harry from his forced slumber, making him start to scream out in fear. The footsteps of the individual who had screamed wandered closer to reveal the visage of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and James's best friend. He had tear marks running down his face, the agony he was feeling clearly visible on his face. He reached down into the crib and gathered up Harry, hoping holding him would offer some form of comfort even if minutely. Harry quieted his piercing cries slightly at the touch and fell silent altogether when Sirius began to speak "Don't worry pup, I will avenge your parents for you. I will take out that traitorous rat and make him pay for what he has done." Sirius dropped his lips down on his godson's brow and kissed him once more before closing his eyes and visibly trying to restrain the emotions flowing through him a final tear slipped free from his eye and landed on the lightning bolt cut on Harry's forehead.

Sirius opened his eyes and carefully set him back into his crib and then turned and walked out the door without even a backwards glance at the baby who was now orphaned. The room fell back into silence only sniffles could be heard until footsteps pounded up the stairs again and the doorway revealed two figures. One who seemed to be more of a shadow than anything else dressed entirely in black, with hair and eyes both the same color. His eyes searching the room frantically, when his eyes fell upon the body on the ground he seemed to crumple. He rushed forward and collapsed on the ground beside her, he picked her up and held her against his chest and chanted "Please, come back don't be gone you can't leave me" when that garnered no response he let out a heart shattering scream "Nooo-"

The other figure stepped into the light revealing an old man who was dressed in obnoxiously bright purple robes with shooting stars all over the fabric. He was tall and had a long white beard and long hair. On his nose perched a pair of small wire circular glasses, behind them was a pair of blue eyes that normally sparkled with mischief but were now dim with sadness and regret and another emotion that was unrecognizable. He walked over to where the other man sat crumpled on the ground he set his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed hoping to offer comfort. "Severus—I know that you are upset but we really need to you to be strong and in control of your emotions before the others arrive. " For a few minutes there was no response, and then as if he had aged twenty years in just minutes he slowly climbed to his feet and stood beside the older man. He slowly nodded his head and set out to act as if the death that surrounded them didn't affect him at all, even though all the death and destruction made him want to curl into a ball and cry. They stood there in the heavy silence not moving or making a sound, both lost in their own thoughts, and regrets. A small whimper broke the silence making them once more aware of their surroundings and the fact that somebody had been in the room with the entire time and they hadn't even known.

Both slowly turned to where they heard the whimper drawing their wands ready for anything that could possibly happen. When they saw nothing they turned to each other and frowned confused as to why they were not seeing anything. Both men slowly crept closer stopping every so often waiting for the next sound to be made. When they finally reached the crib they looked inside and saw Harry laying on his side curled into a ball. His brilliantly green eyes glistening with tears, some had already fallen but most were caught in his eyes unable to fall. Severus was more than entranced by the sight of the baby; the child blinked his eyes and then stared unblinkingly into Severus's own dark ebony eyes. Severus reached up to brush some of his hair out of his face, but before his fingers could connect with his hair he was trapped. Trapped inside the mind of the child before him, he struggled to free himself but was unable to do so. He finally gave up and watched whatever it was he had been pulled into Harry's mind to see. What he saw shocked him to the core, and amplified the pain that he felt all the way to his heart.

_~Severus landed on the ground right beside where Lily, James stood laughing about the silly faces Harry was making while Lily held him in her arms and James fed him little bits of candy that they had collected trick-or-treating. He changed his voice into the sounds of other creatures; wolf, snake, frog each sound making Harry scrunch up his face and giggle helplessly, especially when James would reach forward and tickle Harry until his laughter rang out in the crisp night air. Finally exhausted from the exciting evening Harry rested his head against Lily's shoulder. James reached out and slipped Harry from his mother's arms into his own and adjusted him until he could rest comfortably and possibly fall asleep. "Lily, this is the best All Hallows Eve I have ever had. I am so happy you convinced me to dress him up and take him trick-or-treating he loved it, I can tell it will be his favorite time of the year… I know it is mine!" _

_Lily turned and watched her husband carry their son in his arms carefully snuggling him close, Harry's eyes slowly began to droop until finally falling completely shut. She broke out in delighted laughter at how excited James was, sometimes he acted more like a kid than the adult she knew he was and it just made her love him all the more "I am glad we came out as well, it is too bad that Sirius and Lupin weren't able to join us, I know that especially Sirius would have enjoyed this. He would have been pulling pranks right along with you." They slowly kept walking back towards their home, talking quietly and laughing merrily. When they reached the block right before their home they suddenly stopped and turned towards each other. "Did you-" Lily asked before breaking off as she felt a cold wind pierce through her, and a malevolent aura surround them. They both began to walk faster, not by much so as not to draw attention to the fact that they knew that they were being fallowed but enough that they reached their home a few minutes faster than they normally would have. They made it to the front door and Lily unlocked it quickly and ushered James inside. She closed the door behind them and locked it quickly. _

_During this Severus was fallowing along behind them invisible to them since this was just a memory he made it inside the house before they shut and locked the door and stood off to the side once more watching the events unfold before him. James gently passed off Harry to her "Sweet heart could you go lay Harry down in his crib? He is well and truly passed out I am going to go check the wards and make sure that nothing has breached them.." Lily nodded and pulled Harry into her arms and softly caressed his unruly hair that was so much like his fathers. She was about half way to the stairs when the front door exploded open knocking James down to the ground she spun around as a scream shot out of her throat. What she saw in the door way was anything worse than she ever could have imagined. Lord Voldemort dressed in black robes that hung off his frame, and a hood that covered his face. _

**A/N: This is just the beginning of what I hope to be a long story. Where it shall be taken I am not sure, that is left up to my wonderful muses. Read and tell me what you think of the story, for I honestly have no idea whether or not this is a load of clap trap or a magnificent story or something in between. I shall try to post an update at least once a week if I manage more I shall post that as well. This is currently un-bata'd but only because I got impatient and posted it before my darling cousin and other's could read it and fix it up. Tell me if you find any issues with the plot or w.e Much love**

**- Cyn **


End file.
